


RE:Bitter Moon

by BitterLicht - (minahoshi)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minahoshi/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-





	RE:Bitter Moon

＃黄仁俊

我出了宿舍门才发现自己根本就不饿，但是都出门了只好到处走走。

五月的天气还是不可小觑的，夜晚的凉风肆意的顺着衣领的走向灌入衣服中，让我打了几个寒噤。如果不是头发湿着，那我就会把卫衣的兜帽戴上。虽然知道现在是晚上并没有人会在意自己，但习惯让我想这么做。

“想换宿舍？”李东赫说完迫不及待的咬一大口热狗。

“其实还是想和你们一起住的…”

十分钟前，就在我晃荡到图书馆时有人从后方勾上我的肩膀，并在此人的威逼下来到了热狗店。李东赫现在就坐在我对面吃得不亦乐乎，我表面不情愿，心里却还欣慰能有这样一位朋友倾诉。

“哎，放着二人间不享受？”

李东赫咬热狗的动作停了下来，蹭了满嘴的脆米并在食物上留下了一个牙印。他眼珠转了转，没有了之前的机灵反而有些迟疑。我好笑的帮他拍了拍嘴角，过后又嫌弃的甩了甩手。

“我记得你们隔壁一直有一个空床位”

李东赫觉得自己听到了什么不得了的话，眨了眨眼确认道：“你认真的？”

“想很久了，而且……”

“你们好啊！”

一个男声拖长了调朝我们问好打断了对话，李东赫习惯的抬头回应过后才看我脸色。而我，头都不用回就知道是谁来了。

罗渽民在我旁边的座位坐下，一头为了迎接夏天的粉毛在空气中飞舞，动作虚势得仿佛是什么不得了的人物，。事实上，他说话也时常有不符合年纪和身份的语调。这样一来配上他那张精致漂亮的脸，罗渽民反而像是故作老成的小屁孩。

见我们不再说话，罗渽民扬了扬手上的热狗。

“没吃饱来加餐了。”

“大份年糕吃不饱？”我阴阳怪气的问了一句。罗渽民许没料到我会问话，短暂的瞳孔地震之后恢复微笑非常正式的回答道：“是的，怎么吃都吃不饱呢。”

言者无意，听者有心。我怎么想怎么觉得他有一层暗示的意味，瞬间恼火起来。

“东赫，我们回去吧。”

“我们宿舍不在”一个方向吧……在我的威慑下，李东赫将没说完的后半句咽了回去。乖乖拿着食物跟在我后面。

//

大二开学，学校以宿舍翻新的理由要求搬宿舍。就在我打包行李准备离开那栋破旧的楼时，被通知四人间不够需要住进二人间。

二人间的室友叫罗渽民。是认识的人，还是同班同学。因为常常选修相同的课，我们俩其实还算熟悉。

学校里风云人物的事本就不是秘密，罗渽民少爷加情圣的称号断然不会是空穴来风的。

事实上，在听到传闻前，初初见到罗渽民时，我是不太喜欢他的，尤其在他笑起来时。我觉得这家伙有当言情剧男二的潜质，表面温柔干净却实际上另有所图。时刻预谋着在主人公没有防备的哪一天将他拉入什么不得了的深渊。

但我这个年纪的人，又有东北属性加持，总是会因为一些单纯的投机就忘记先前所有的偏见。

我们不多久便混熟了。罗渽民身上“从第一天起便占据学校论坛首页的传奇男同学”的标签被我换成了“非常照顾我的温柔室友”。除了私下里会不符合形象的撒娇及搞笑外，这个人其实远没有外界传的那么玄乎。可能只不过是爱玩的普通人罢了。

到这里为止都是正常的大学校园故事。

//

变质发生在搬到一起不久后某个周末的晚上。那时天气还不算太冷，洗完澡慵懒的躺在床上，微微有些倦意却怎么也没睡着。罗渽民问我想不想和他一起看电影，我自然是答应了。

电影叫《苦月亮》，我原本以为不过是个有bad end的文艺片，可在观影后不久我才发现并没有那么简单。全片出现了不少情色镜头，出现第一幕时我转头去看罗渽民，他只是面无表情的盯着屏幕，我只好抑制住羞耻的苗头继续看下去。

男女主在夹板上拥抱后缓缓出现的职员表宣告影片结束，这实际上并不是个可以贴标签的电影，看完后反而让人有了劫后余生的感觉。我开口打破了长达139分钟的沉默。

“还真是个苦涩的故事。”

“你觉得爱是什么？”罗渽民转头看向我问道，这是电影开始以来我们的第一次对视。他的眼里没有往常的温和，漆黑的眸子暗藏心事。我第一次感到这个人于我其实很陌生。

“我觉得？”单身多年的我并不能立即回答出，尤其是在这部电影的影响下。“大概是欲望吧。”脑子不受支配，我开始胡言乱语了。

罗渽民听到这句话像是紧绷的弦突然松了，笑了出来，将电脑合上，问道：“想做吗？”语气就像是在问今天吃什么那样平常。

事情朝着奇怪的走向去了，我对这个人之前所有的预感都是对的，我也该相信朋友们之前旁敲侧击的话。

罗渽民闭上眼吻住了我的嘴唇，一开始仅仅是贴上来，生涩又小心翼翼。我没有过激的反应，不知道为什么我不想推开他，任他动作着。尝到甜头的他很快就一发不可收拾了，手指插入我的发间好让我们贴得更近些。他微微用力的吮吸着我的下唇，随后深入的亲吻。

好软，像年糕。他这样评价道。

我被吻得完全失去抵抗的能力，衣服被轻松剥离。火被点燃，巍巍颤颤的立起来之后便被一双大手握住抚弄起来。很难想象我会对同性产生感觉。

等他从柜子里拿出润滑液和安全套时，我才知道这个人有备而来，而我对这些一无所知。

汗水将头发打湿，周身萦满了体液的味道。理智被毁得干干净净，破碎的单音节无意识的自声腔发出。在这种事上，罗渽民完全收起了温柔。因疼痛造成的生理泪水从眼角滑落，加害者用指腹轻轻拭去毁灭证据，而后企图只用亲吻抚慰。

羞耻与越界的兴奋并存。随着身体的律动快感如浪潮般涌来，势不可挡，仿佛要将我整个吞没。我似乎能理解mimi与oscar为何从一开始就如此沉迷这件事。此时此刻，我也几乎是要被杀死在这张床上了。

//

一件事情一旦有了开始便会有后续。我想从我踏进这件宿舍开始一切就是个圈套。不过我也谈不上多悲痛，毕竟终究是享受到了。

本就是莫名其妙的滚上了床，那么在彼此大度的情况下，完全不需要对对方负责。风云人物之所以会成为风云人物不是没有原因的，知道他本性的我从一开始就应该堤防的。可惜这人段位太高，以真挚营造了友情的假象。我也实践过了，的确是高手。

而我绝对是他情史上最平淡的一笔。我想过不了多久我就该从这里搬出去了。

“I’m just a fantasy and amusement in his boring voyage. ”

想明白的我开始拒绝他的亲密。

罗渽民在某一天终于忍耐不住，气急败坏的问我原因。他蹲在我面前，眉毛皱起来，嘴唇微抿，看起来像只炸毛的小猫。

“很简单啊，”我舒服躺在座椅里，强忍笑意，单手撑着头，表现得像个始乱终弃的渣男，“我们之间又没有爱。”

为了防止自己像那可怜的mimi一样陷进去，果然先发制人成为oscar才是上策。

语毕，我从罗渽民瞪大的眼里看到了难以置信。他起身将我拎起来丢到床上，压了上来。用力吻我，近乎窒息。从第一次我就能感受到存在于罗渽民甜美皮囊下的暴虐因子，在情事上他一向是怎么疯狂怎么来。可能是我刚才的话刺激到他了，但事实上第一次本就不是因为爱而产生的性，那么根据我最初的结论，往后的每一次都显得无意义。

或许他真的对我动了真感情，不然也不会如此处心积虑同我住到一起。可惜用错了方法，他本可以更坦率一些的，那么我们或许会向另一条情节发展。

罗渽民从一开始就对我太好了，好到下床之后我也无法感觉到他的态度有什么转变。毕竟罗公子就算是看根木头都能看出深情，谁能知道那一天他的心就不在你这儿了。

对我而言，人生最美好虚幻的一夜已经在狂欢中结束了。留给往后的只有无穷无尽的贪婪。

“所以，这算什么？‘日’久生情？”

我戏谑的开口道。话音刚落，尚未疲软的分身重重的顶了一下。我狠狠的在他肩膀上咬了一口作为反击。罗渽民隐忍的表情被我收入眼中，但却不知为何怎么也开心不起来。他拨开我额头被汗水打湿的刘海，手指在我脸上流转。饱满的鼻头轻轻碰了碰我的鼻尖，而后缓缓的摩蹭，仿佛有无限眷恋。

“不要这么说。”

许久后，他窝在我肩头，低哑的声音像是受了什么委屈。

活该，我腹诽着。

喜欢也好，爱也好，直接说出来就可以了。

但是他没有。

//

立夏那天罗渽民被朋友叫出去喝酒，偌大宿舍只剩下我一个人了。

到了门禁时间突然下了一场暴雨，空气里充斥着夏天特有的那种气息，泥土的腥味加上略带凉意的湿气。如果不是雨会被风带进来，我想打开窗户好吹一吹被课业摧残得发胀的脑袋。我开始担心罗渽民，尤其是在他还没回来的情况下，那么想得就更矫情了。

我不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，但我知道现在我是被雷打醒的，睁眼，庆幸自己终于醒了。

我做了个桃色的梦。主角是自己和罗渽民。事实上我们很久没有做那事了。但交欢的两具肉体，像诅咒一样烙刻在脑海里了，挥之不去。

我和这位叫罗渽民的人永远的被这层关系联系，曾经的亲密已经印入身体，深入五脏六腑，无法磨灭了。

“做噩梦了吗？”

一旁传来声音。比噩梦更恐怖的大概是和始作俑者正处在同一个空间。

“没，没有。”

我起身，尴尬的发现下面支起了小帐篷。

罗渽民从暗处走到明处，他刚洗完澡，整个人看上去清爽极了。等我的鼻子恢复运作终于嗅到弥散在房间里的酒味时，才确定这是个晚归的酒鬼。

“你喝多了？”

罗渽民轻轻摇头，“怎么会。”

我从卫生间回来时，罗渽民正坐在床边。壁灯被打开，昏黄的灯光旖旎得让他想起老电影里惯有的那种色调。在剧情里，男主人公端着高挑的酒杯，等待姗姗来迟的情人，而后他们共进晚餐，在悠长的古典乐里舞蹈，随后双双倒入柔软的床榻，耳鬓厮磨……不过这里是现实，普通的大学男生宿舍，并没有那么多情节。

“不睡吗？”

罗渽民不答话，依旧盯着地面。

我太困了也不想再管他了，刚拉开被子，毫无防备的，身后的人起身将我翻身按倒在床上。处于极度困倦状态下的我被瞬间吓醒，大喊道：“你发什么神经？”不过罗渽民并不在意的将我压在身下，头埋在我的脖颈间搞得我非常痒。

“仁俊呐……”

温热的吐息与情人般的低语，仿佛是热恋中情侣那样如胶似漆。两人的距离如果非要深究那么仅隔着薄薄的布料，身体的温度悉数传达给彼此。

我拼命挣扎却怎么也脱离不了桎梏。罗渽民本就力气大，酒精加持更是让他有无法言说的强势。

早该意识到说没喝多什么的都是无意义的逞强

“有话好好说…真的…你不要耍酒疯。”

我一紧张便会语无伦次，絮絮叨叨的检讨自己最近做的对不起他的事。而虔诚的检讨只换来那人的一声轻笑。

“为什么？”

罗渽民抬起头，几乎是贴着我的脸问话，淡淡的酒气加上刚洗完澡的香气混合在一起，但毫无疑问这些气息此刻都是让我紧张的因素。我整个人紧绷到忘记呼吸了，眼睛也睁得老大。偶尔的颤动恐怕是意识尚存的证明。

“什么？”

罗渽民冷着脸，眼神却是前所未有的深情，炙热到我害怕去看他的双眼。可他用三根手指轻松的捏住我的下巴掰过我的脸与他对视。他的眼里混合了万千情绪，但用情欲来总结可能最合适。其实我一直觉得这个词语同他是不搭的，即便平日里是有些诙谐的气质，但罗渽民本质是高傲的贵公子。

“明明是你说爱是欲望的。”

“如果不爱的话为什么一开始不推开我？”

天空被闪电划得煞白，随后轰鸣巨响将他之后的话悉数吞没，但从口型判断，那是我一直等待的、期待的那几个字。

沉静多时的心脏剧烈跳动起来，为这迟到的告白。

我早就知道了，其实并不一定要真的说出来。

我只是害怕这一切都是假象。

//

我将李东赫送到宿舍楼下后也没有继续在外面游荡的理由了。虽然不情愿，但还是要回宿舍睡觉的。

这才不是什么逃避，只是单纯不想和他有深入的交流。

罗渽民恐慌症啊。李东赫这么说或许没错。

自从听到那个雷电交加夜晚的坦白后，我就越陷越深了。

那晚发红的双眼与失落的神情在我脑内不断闪回，而这位一直折磨着我的家伙似乎丝毫不记得当晚发生的事。又或者他是在装失忆。至少在冷战结束前，奉行睚眦必报的我一定会让他体会到心神不宁的痛苦。

重新走到食堂门口，余光中扫到的身影让我的神经迅速紧绷。在距离自己五米左右的台阶上，罗渽民正拿着手机翻看什么，在我走近的那刻他像是知道我要来了那样抬头并以最快的速度确定了我的位置。食堂的营业已经接近尾声，灯大多已经关了，手机屏幕的光衬得罗渽民的脸异常惨白诡异。

“一起走吧？”

罗渽民熄了屏幕将它塞进口袋从台阶上快步走下来和我并排，整套动作行云流水得让我有了他是不是彩排过的错觉。

在短暂的思索后，我用坦荡又毫无灵魂可言的语调说了一句“好巧。”

罗渽民用他惯常轻松的语气回道：“不巧，我在等你。”

我显然是遗忘了标准套路里这种对话，一时吃瘪。

在走进通往宿舍那条满是梧桐树并且常年不开灯的路后，他的手指突然贴上我的手心，在一段暧昧的滑动后强硬的十指相扣。我挣脱了几下没能成功，观察四周后瞪了他一眼。不过我想在这样的黑暗中应该也是无济于事。

“就牵一小会儿好不好……”

罗渽民靠在我耳边低着声音哀求着，紧贴着的手微微晃动像个小孩一样撒娇。我最受不了这些了。

我们之间如同烈酒入喉，刺激了口腔，而后酒精渗透进血液，意识陷入迷离，去迎接长久的落寞。

但是没关系，我们还有很长时间去折磨彼此的灵魂。

这么想着我反握住他的手。

“就一小会儿。”

［RENJUN.VER END］

//////////////////////////////////

#罗渽民

我提着一盒年糕气喘吁吁爬上楼后，第一眼看到的是站在宿舍门口等待的黄仁俊。我上来时动静挺大，眼神交汇的瞬间，他狠狠地剜了我一眼，移开位置示意我开门。

剧烈的奔跑加上暴力甜心的示威让我的手微微发抖，钥匙插了几次才插进洞眼里。但我才不是害怕，只是跑太急有些脱力而已。

等进了宿舍，我摆出招牌笑容端正的坐好开始解释。

“我以为你出去吃饭了，所以说下次你去洗澡告诉我一下吧。”

“没事。”简单的回答。

他头发还滴着水，水珠顺着白皙秀颀的脖子滑落，沾湿了围在脖子上的薄毛巾和纯白的T恤。衣物紧紧贴在他身上，透出他纤弱的身材。他下面只穿了一条内裤，稍长的上衣仅能半遮臀部。很难想象他穿成这样走进对面宿舍，然后站在门口等我回来。

黄仁俊保持湿漉漉且下衣失踪的状态站在衣柜前许久之后才从柜子里选出一条长裤穿上。如果不是现在对方不太高兴，我想握住那仿佛可以轻易折断脚踝将他压到床上……

视线突然在镜子里汇聚打断了我的遐想，但对方只是轻飘飘的扫了我一眼，一言不发继续穿裤子。

“我买...买了大份的炒年糕，要一起吃吗？”

我试图缓解尴尬，指着桌上的袋子。明明不紧张，舌头却打结了，说得磕磕绊绊。

“不了。”

意料之中的回答。

片刻间，黄仁俊已穿上外套，回绝的话音刚落，他便推门外出。

在他走后我盯着食盒，许久才打开吃这份有些发泡的食物。本打算坐在食堂美美的吃上一顿的。然而就在等待的功夫，朴志晟的消息发过来了。

「你什么时候回来？」

「在食堂等饭。怎么？」

「仁俊哥洗澡没带钥匙，在我们宿舍等你呢。」

「我马上回去。」

冲料理间喊了一声“阿姨，打包！”之后便以最快速度跑回来。

明明很在乎他的感受结果却总是被忽视。

我塞了一口年糕，没有期待已久的那种味道，黏牙且辣得人心寒。拿叉子重重的戳着年糕，猩红色的酱汁溅了出来滴到桌面上。但我并不在意，机械的重复着动作。说实话，我的耐心并不好，而到今天已经接近枯竭了。

这样就不好吃了啊。

//

我也不知道自己是出于什么目的带着黄仁俊一起看了《苦月亮》，可能只是想戏弄他，又或者是一次试探。

我完全可以在点下开始键前换一部电影的。这部不适合热恋中的情侣、新婚夫妇的电影由两个懵懂的小伙子一起看怎么说都很奇怪。虽然情圣称号扬名在外，但事实不过是我对他人有些绅士风度罢了。

欲念在达到顶峰的瞬间爆裂，我们都没法控制自己，任其发展下去。

就像那场春梦一样。

第二天早上我醒来时已经快中午了。很难相信，我们两个大男人挤在这张宽一米二左右的床上睡了一晚。黄仁俊睡觉并不老实，每天早上起床都能看到他四仰八叉的样子。而昨天晚上却异常安稳，那么我没能在地上醒来真是万幸。

等我洗漱完后，黄仁俊仍然没有醒来的迹象，我拿了手机坐在床边等待。我已经做好了他醒来后要死要活或是扇我耳光的准备了。

但是他没有。

黄仁俊醒来后整个人是懵圈的，就像他上学日早起时那样。直到动了动身体，发出第一声“嘶”后才清醒过来。

我的心一下子提了起来，而他只是轻轻推开我伸出的手，洗漱后端坐在椅子上，许久之后说了这一天的第一句话。

“午饭吃什么？”

黄仁俊果然是黄仁俊。他问话时就像成为室友后每一个中午都会问的那样自然。如果不是垃圾桶里的证据和凌乱的床铺，我真怀疑这只是个梦。

“讲道理，我腰疼，我们点外卖吧。”

“所以呢？”

“什么所以呢？”

“对昨晚你不想说点什么？”

我急切的想知道他的想法，一下子走到他面前贴近他。

黄仁俊被我的突然靠近吓得惊了一下，慌张的神情像小兔子一样无助。在我期待的注视下，他低头，睫毛颤动随眼皮垂下，小巧精致的嘴开始运作，给出一个直白的答案，我至今不相信这会是他说得出口的话，也绝对是让人终生难忘的三个字。

“啊，很爽。”

//

你永远不知道哪一天HoneyMoon就变成了BitterMoon。

我不觉得自己有做错事。

在黄仁俊不知道第多少次拒绝我后，我假装赌气的蹲下趴到他膝盖上问理由。

在听到答案后，我承认，我的大脑死机了。

黄仁俊从某种程度上来说有当渣男的潜质。这是典型的下了床就翻脸，还下了很多次才翻。

我气得将人拎起来摔到床上。这一次可能是最不和谐的一次。我们半打架着做着，在彼此身上留下淤青，仿佛这些痕迹是爱的表达。没有0.01的距离，这是我们贴合最近的一次。汗水蒸发后带来的短暂凉意也敌不过持续发热的肌肤，残暴在血液中流窜，黄仁俊几乎是哭喊着向我求饶，我封住他的嘴剥夺他喘息的机会。凄厉的尖叫与压抑的抽泣并不能引起我的同情，反而变本加厉了。

我贪恋这个人的一切，已经无药可救了。而唯一能缓解的人说我们之间没有爱。

我深深的陷进去了，可他没有。

我们的角色在他说话的瞬间对换，我是那苦恋的mimi，他是心狠的oscar。

我知道在第一次过后的早上，我们就该说清楚的。这颗当初埋下的恶果现在发芽了，繁衍入侵了原来的净土。

我们太顺理成章的保持这种关系，以至于他已经分不清恋人与床伴的区别了。

事后他乖顺的躺在我怀里，红肿的双眼让他更像一只小兔子了，还被欺负惨了。不过即便是虚弱了，他那张嘴还是在逞强，说些刻薄无情的话。

我将头埋在他肩头，不去看他的表情。言语上的折辱是最伤人的，重创我的心一定让他满意又自得吧。我抿住嘴压抑泪水，他做到了，我现在难过了。

用最热烈的方法表达的感情，现在看来只不过是重蹈电影里的虐恋。

//

“还在纠结白月光？”李马克揽过我肩膀拍了拍。我深深的叹了口气。“年轻人叹什么气。”他瞬间像个长辈那样教训我。

“爱情太难了。”

“哎，爱情本来就是跌宕起伏的呀。”

李马克老道地撑着吧台，表现得经验丰富，实际上他的情史一只手都可以数清。但总是比我好的。我信服的与他碰了个杯。

“加油，在崩盘之前再坚持一下，说不定就成了。”李马克鼓励的狂拍我的肩膀，不过我觉得他只不过是试图让我帮他付掉今天的酒钱。

我望着舞池里狂欢的人群，紧贴的身体在激烈的音乐与闪耀的灯光中肆意碰撞，而处在同一空间的我已经游离在外了。这里的一切激情已经不属于我了。我举杯，冰凉的液体顺着食道进入身体。在短暂的酒精麻痹之后，我想清楚了，比起刺激的博弈，我更想要清晨的一个亲吻。

我从酒吧回来之后黄仁俊就一直睡不安稳，等到第一声雷打响后他已经完全醒了。刚睡醒的黄仁俊连说话都是软软糯糯的，借着卫生间的光我看到了他微微发红的耳尖。我敏锐的捕捉到了他那份羞涩的来源。他在卫生间里呆了很久，不过应该并没能解决。

他走出来这段时间里我的身体也被没来由的发热。心脏急速搏动着，剧烈的雷响振得我一阵耳鸣。酒精让我的自制力变得不堪一击，长久以来的压抑下，我不知道自己会做出什么。

等到我反应过来时，我已经将黄仁俊压在身下了。

不过我不会再那样了，那天黄仁俊空洞的眼神至今都印在我脑海里。他像是被撕裂的娃娃那样破败，我心爱的人就要被我亲手毁掉了。

过去我一直不觉得话语能代表什么，比起单薄的文字行动才是硬道理。我也以自己多年的准则照做了。但显然没能带给我所想的结果。

我终究是没能忍住，在这个醉酒的夜晚告白了。

我睁大双眼想将他的所有微小的表情都收入眼中，再用不灵活的大脑分析一下我们之间所剩的可能性。然而眼皮却控制不住的耷拉下来。在完全失去意识前，我似乎是听到了一声轻笑，而后耳边有声音传来。

那一定是很重要的话。

//

回溯根源，注意到黄仁俊并不是什么多精彩的故事。

我不是讨厌高数课，只是上课的教学楼并没有装空调。这让我逃掉了开学初的大部分课程。

等到天气变凉，突然萌发听课念头的男大学生一回归课堂就坐到了前排。

李帝努现在正在倒数第三排打炉石打得正投入，我一下子后悔没能和他坐在一起。认真听课的觉悟只持续了从踏进教室到上课前五分钟的时间里。在我后悔的下一秒，两个人匆匆跑了进来，分别坐在了我旁边和右前方。这是在快要上课前，这个教室对于他们来说能找到的最近的两个空位了。

右前方的男生哐得坐了下来，将后排的并不牢固的桌子撞得作响。我抬头，那人也转过身来，眼神交汇，而后错开，他冲着我旁边皮肤黝黑的男生说了句什么，随后那个叫东赫的男生给了他一支笔。那男生见我还盯着他看，探究的朝我歪了歪头。铃声适时的响起打断了这个插曲，他转过头去，一切回到正轨。

但我却陷入他清澈灵动的眉眼，一发不可收拾了。

我很快掌握了他的大部分信息。作为同班同学，我今天才知道班里有这号人物实在是罪过。不过有意思的是我们有不少的巧合，选了相同的体育课、相同的选修课，只不过我逃课太多，等到发现后才知道可惜。

我开始悄摸摸的接近他。

黄仁俊之所以是黄仁俊大概就体现在这里。全校人都知道我罗渽民的取向，他不知道。也像是选择性的无视我的接近与示好。比起两颗心越来越靠近，我们的关系朝着背离我初衷的方向走远了，反而更像拜把子的兄弟。

突然宕机的空调将我从梦中拽了出来。面对大片的黑暗，我怔了好久才缓过神来。额头起了层薄汗，我巴拉了几下黏住的头发，起床将踢出去的被子捡回床上。

我又梦到黄仁俊了，不过不是什么多正经的梦。

我们仿佛在做一些恋人才会做的事情，亲吻，拥抱，做……

梦里，在我发出邀请后，他并没有推开我，反而有些顺从。我们纠缠在一起，我的唇在他白皙的皮肤上留下细密的亲吻。他漂亮的眼睛湿润起来，明明动情了却不停推拒，身体微微的颤抖。汗水和泪水混合，情欲与燥热让我失去理智，想探索他身体的每一寸。他总是抑制着自己的呻吟，我想他是对的。那甜蜜的声音是蛊惑我身心的毒药，如果可以，我想将他一直压在床上，至死方休。

这下，我对黄仁俊仅存的那点纯洁也被污浊了。

下午李帝努来找我打游戏，我兴致缺缺的拿着手柄，心思已经飘远了。在第n次同步失败后，李帝努白了我一眼，粗鲁地一把夺过我手里的手柄，“算了，我单刷。”

老实说我也没心思玩下去了，去冰箱里拿了两罐可乐回来平静一下燥热的心。

“所以说你到底在想什么，你从不这样。”

加载的间隙，游戏爱好者抽空问了我一句。真是感谢他还知道关心我。

“我想吃炒年糕。”

回答的话脱口而出，我的大脑也同不稳定的服务器一样断了线了。

李帝努放下手柄，万年难见的瞳孔直直的盯着我，像是受了什么惊吓。

“真的？就为这事？”

“嗯。”

可能是我回答得太坚决，李帝努迅速拿出手机点外卖，如果不是我拦得快些恐怕就真的要在这样炎热的天吃火辣的年糕了。

不过，我爱上黄仁俊了，这才是真的。

我第一次对人有了执念。

还是对一个男生。

不过没关系。

在确认这件事的那刻，我将手中空瓶的可乐捏扁后抛进垃圾桶里，铝罐在空中划过一道干脆利落的抛物线后哐得落进桶了。

Nice Shot！

我拿出手机决定给那坐在行政楼高层办公室的母亲打了个电话。

按下通话键，等待音嘟嘟嘟。

我的决定从来都是说到做到。

那么，这通电话过后，那个人一定会属于自己。

做完这些的我躺倒在床上，耳边是游戏厮杀的音效以及好友下意识的惊呼。现在放假不久，却仿佛已经过了好多年那样。过去一年里，仅仅是周末都会让我想念，我不知道该怎么度过这个假期。

透过宽敞的落地窗，屋外天空湛蓝，破散的云稀疏的挂着，阳光曝晒的树叶耷拉着同我似的。夏日的热浪开始具象化，让人难以踏出空调房半步。刚才可乐喝得太急，现在气泡在胃里翻滚。

这是生平最长的夏天了。

//

我们的关系在那个牵手回来的夜晚之后也没有什么改变。黄仁俊仍然拒绝我的示好，不过那次之后我就再也没有强迫过他了，醉酒了也没有，清醒时就更不会了。

李马克说的或许没错，爱情本来就是跌宕起伏的。平淡也好，热烈也好，只要认准不放手，那么即便是螺旋的楼梯也总能到达顶端。

在最后一节体育课剩下的时间里，我和黄仁俊简短的打了一场比赛。简短的原因除了我故意不让他接球外，他自己也是一副心事重重的样子。他持续这样很久了，会在各种时间场合神游，眼睛盯着某处放空。这让我害怕。

我将场地让出去后小跑着追上试图在场外长椅上坐下的黄仁俊，牵住他的手。在他极度不情愿的情况下，领他进了更衣室。

“要是被发现在这里偷懒会被骂的。”

黄仁俊的小脑袋现在抵在我的肩膀上，半边身体缩在我怀里，我抬手搭上他的肩膀好让我们靠得更近。

“最后一节课了，他能说什么？”

我满不在乎的回答道，手指捻起他鬓角的发丝把玩着。房间没有开灯，日光从唯一的扁平窗口照射进来带来光亮。我们坐在硬的膈人的皮质沙发上享受所剩不多的闲暇。更衣室的冷气开得太足，我从柜子里拿了件外套给他套上，他脱了鞋窝在沙发里，小小一只更加可爱了。

“暑假打算怎么过？”我踌躇着抛出这个让我忧心的问题。

“在家躺尸。”

“来我家吧，也不远。”

“才不要。”

说这一句时他的声音闷闷的，有点鼻音。不过我才不相信他会一个人过暑假，至少我不会。

突然的脚步声打破了此刻，在门把旋转前，我们迅速移动到最后一排柜子后躲避起来。那人只是逗留了一下拿了些东西就走了。关门后黄仁俊在我旁边咯咯笑了起来。

“什么嘛，你也怕呀。”

我蓦得想起最初注意到他那天，下课后在走廊上，他整个人吊在那个同伴身上，也是笑得这样开心。那是能够消除所有坏心情的笑，我紧绷的心一下子松了下来。

铁门将屋外的喧闹隔离，我们挤在狭窄的过道里，身体贴得很近。我问他那晚他最后到底说了什么。黄仁俊转头，一挑眉，像是对我的问题表示困惑。我的记性一向不太好，那晚他的神情在第二天早上醒来就忘光了，而说的话压根就没听见。

“你真的不知道？”他这么反问我。在确认我真的没听到后，他露出一个狡黠的微笑。在我的恳求下，他凑到我耳边。

那也是三个字。分量同样终生难忘。

温热的吐息通过皮肤刺激了我的神经，他的回答与时隔许久才到达的那晚的声音重叠。

他说，我也是。

［JAEMIN.VER END］


End file.
